Line 1
Line 1 (formerly known as Line 1 Local) is the oldest of the nine numerical main lines in the Republic of FlashTeens. The line begins at its western terminus, Notchland Village and terminates at its eastern terminus, Orangestone Plaza. Description From its western terminus at Notchland Village, with above-ground platforms at 3F, it quickly descends underground to stop at Ruby Arch. It remains underground in tunnels made of quartz for Railway Museum, Emerald Plain, Central Monument, and Gate of Hell, with two short above-ground sections between Emerald Plain and Central Monument. Just before its arrival at Grand Blocky Mall, it ascends above-ground again, in tunnels made of quartz and white stained glass. After Ocean Aquarium, the above-ground tunnels are made of lapis lazuli, and they remain like that until Sand Coast Village. East of Sand Coast Village, the tunnels are made of quartz again, with regular and stained glass, and oak and acacia fences. The line remains above-ground, descending underground only to stop at Massive Nuke Base and Acacia Peak stations. Arriving at Acacialand Village, the tunnels change to be made of acacia wood, then shortly after, stone bricks. East of Acacialand Village, the tunnels are still above-ground except for somewhat short underground segments just west and east of Tamago River, still made of stone bricks and acacia (west of Tamago River) or birch (east of Tamago River) fences. At Sandyland Town, the tunnels, which are still above-ground, change to quartz and sandstone, with windows made of regular glass. East of Sandyland Town, the tunnels, still above-ground, are made of sandstone with only a little bit of quartz. The Line X1 tracks run between the westbound and eastbound Line 1 tracks. There are 3 underground sections east of Sandyland Town: between Red Beach and Glazed Islands, at Chocolate Oasis and stretching east to almost Redstone Valley, and the majority of the tracks between Redstone Valley and Orangestone Plaza (both stations have above-ground platforms) (interrupted by a window made of white stained glass). The tunnels, whether underground or above-ground, are made of terracotta east of Chocolate Oasis, and the line terminates at its eastern terminus, Orangestone Plaza. History Line 1 was first opened on August 4, 2015, as FlashTeens Subway Main Line between Gate of Hell and Railway Museum (then called "Amazon Jungle II"). The line was the 2nd line ever built in this world (the first being the FlashTeens Circular Line, called FlashTeens Subway Main Line when it was built). On August 14, 2015, Line 1 was extended westward to Notchland Village and an experiment was made named the 'double-track experimental line' between Sand Coast Village (then called "Desert Village Depot") and Massive Nuke Base (then called "Massive Nuke Base Depot"). The experiment was conducted to prevent minecarts in opposite directions from colliding. As the experiment was a success, the stations were later rebuilt for passenger transport. On August 25, 2015, the line extended to Acacia Peak. Long ladders were built next to the station towards the peak, which is 146 blocks tall from the sea level, or 210 blocks tall from bedrock. On Aug 31, 2015, the line extended again to Acacialand Village and was connected to FlashTeens Subway Main Line between Ocean Aquarium and Sand Coast Village through a single-track route. On September 4, 2015, part of the line between Emerald Plain and Gate of Hell (see FlashTeens Circular Line) was taken out of the line and turned into the FlashTeens Branch Line (now called FlashTeens Circular Line) and a new double-track route served as a direct service between these two stations. Between September 12 and 26, 2015, the stations Grand Blocky Mall and Cheesedog Paradise were built and an old station on the line (Amazon Jungle II) was renamed Railway Museum. On October 7, 2015, the line was extended through Tamago River to Sandyland Town. On October 13, 2015, Line 2 was built and this line was renamed Line 1 for consistency. On August 30, 2016, 8 months after the map was released on PlanetMinecraft, a YouTube video was made that showcased the line. The line was finally changed again on September 17, 2016, almost a year after it was last changed. The line was extended to Orangestone Plaza through Red Beach and Chocolate Oasis. On November 23, 2016, a new station, Central Monument, was added between Emerald Plain and Gate of Hell. The station is currently the closest station to the center of the map. (i.e X=0 Z=0) On January 12, 2017, an Express route was built for Line 1, stopping at Orangestone Plaza, Chocolate Oasis, Sandyland Town, Acacialand Village, Sand Coast Village, and Cheesedog Paradise, which later became Line X1. The Express route is generally faster than the Local route. The Express route was slightly changed shortly after, on January 17, 2017, between Acacialand Village and Sandyland Town. On March 13, 2017, Intercontinental Bridge station was added between Ocean Aquarium and Cheesedog Paradise. On April 16, 2017, the Express route was changed to include the stations Grand Blocky Mall and Railway Museum to the west, but not Cheesedog Paradise anymore. On August 16, 2017, the stations Glazed Islands and Redstone Valley were added on Line 1. On September 10, 2017, the Express route was extended to Notchland Village. On June 8, 2018, the Express route finally separated and became Line X1 after adding a new platform for this line at Acacialand Village station. For further development of the Express route, see Line X1. This is the last change to Line 1 as of Dec. 21, 2018. In the Teamwork Edition, the Eastern extention route to Gugu Town was built by Quartz Kim, and called Line Q1. Stations * Notchland Village * Ruby Arch * Railway Museum * Emerald Plain * Central Monument * Gate of Hell * Grand Blocky Mall * Ocean Aquarium * Intercontinental Bridge * Cheesedog Paradise * Sand Coast Village * Massive Nuke Base * Acacia Peak * Acacialand Village * Tamago River * Sandyland Town * Red Beach * Glazed Islands * Chocolate Oasis * Redstone Valley * Orangestone Plaza * [[Line Q1]] Video Note: This video is outdated, since the line was extended to Orangestone Plaza, and Intercontinental Bridge and Central Monument stations were added. Gallery line1fixed.png|A map of Line 1. Category:Lines